The Beauty Behind the Beast
by jugoforever3
Summary: Brielle Tanaka has always been an orphan until she meets Orochimaru, who takes her in. She then hears of a monster,named Juugo. Will she she seem him as a monster? Or will she learn the beauty behind the beast? WARNING! Rape,abuse,underage sex!
1. Chapter 1

4 years ago (third person)

It was a cold, rainy day in the village of Amegakure and little; eight-year-old Brielle Tanaka was running around trying to find shelter. You see, Brielle was orphaned from birth she has always been by herself the only thing that was keeping her alive was the people who pitied her. Whenever they saw the little brown haired beauty starved and in tatters they would provide her food and shelter for a little bit then send her on her way. However, on this particular day, no one was outside because of the rain so; Brielle had to search for a temporary home for herself, although she was cold, tired, and hungry. Finally, after hours of searching, she found a box big enough to house her in at least until the rain stopped in an alleyway. Brielle quickly hid in the box as lightning struck, she buried her head of long, chocolate waves into her tattered and torn dress. Her beautiful, brown eyes filled with tears. "Here I am again," she whispered to herself. "I'm alone, no one to save me, no one to comfort me, just me." Then Brielle heard a wonderful noise, footsteps! Brielle's head perked up as she saw two dark figures near the entrance of the alleyway. "Well, well Kabuto look what we have here," said one of the figures with a devious tone of voice. As the people walked forward, Brielle could see one of them was an adult with pale skin, black long hair, a wicked smirk, purple eye shadow, and a snake-like tongue. He was dressed in a weird looking outfit. The other figure was that of a mere young adult, he had silver hair in a ponytail, round glasses, and a fake looking smile. He was wearing a purple shirt and pants. "Well it looks to me like a young girl," stated the person referred to as Kabuto. Orochimaru then proceeded to walk up to Brielle and caress her face. "What is your name little one?" he asked. "Bri- Bri-Brielle," stuttered Brielle. "Okay then, Brielle, how old are you?" "I'm eight sir.""Tell me Brielle where is your family?""I never had one sir; I've been all alone since birth." Orochimaru and Kabuto exchanged a glance. "Come with me. You will never be alone, hungry, or scared ever again," said Orochimaru. "Well," Brielle started to say, reluctantly. "Trust us my dear," said Orochimaru, she could see the power hungry glint in his eyes. Brielle was torn. Should she trust these vile-looking strangers? Alternatively, should she keep living a life of sadness? "I'll go," said Brielle. Orochimaru chuckled, "Very well, my child. Kabuto, take her hand and lead the way." Kabuto then took her hand as the three left in the cold and rain. Brielle looked back at the village one last time before moving forward to her new life with people who care.

Present (Brielle's POV)

Cold. Darkness. Loneliness. That is all I feel in the dark cell in the snake's lair that the four-eyed freak put me in no longer than four years ago. I was such an idiot for trusting him and that snake demon. Those lying bastards! The only time I see anybody is when Kabuto or Orochimaru is doing head counts of the prisoners, when they feed me, or when they are pulling prisoners out of their cells to do their horrid experiments. I lay on my bed thinking of ifs and buts even though the damage is already done. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl and slamming noise and I knew it could only be one person. "He's a monster," I heard some prisoners say one day. "He can be all calm one minute then go on a killing rampage. His cursed genes make the curse mark." This supposed "monster" was named Juugo, nicknamed Bipolar Juugo. I do not have to worry though, Juugo was put in a cell so he could not kill anyone so his blood lust would go unsatisfied and he would be forced to stay in solitary confinement just like me. I tried pushing my worries out of my mind just long enough to fall asleep. Luckily, I was able to. I started drifting off into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sound of footprints. I knew that they would never come for me but I had a weird feeling in my heart that something was going to happen to me. Suddenly the footprints ended at my door. I waited with anticipation as the door handle slowly turned revealing Kabuto with all his creepy-ass glory. "Brielle Tanaka, I haven't talked to you in ages, well other than when I feed you of course. My have you grown!" My eyes narrowed, "What the hell do you want?" "That's no way for a young lady to talk besides, Lord Orochimaru needs you for an experiment that you and you only can do." I started to grow furious, there is no way I was going to become a guinea pig for the snake freak or his little, four-eyed bitch. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to be experimented on!" I exclaimed. "Oh but you are," said Kabuto with humor in his voice. "I'll drag you there myself if I have to." "Try all you want there is no way you-"I was suddenly knocked out cold. Even though I was unconscious, I could hear Kabuto's footsteps lead me to whatever cruel, dark fate Orochimaru has planned for me.


	2. Chapter 2

(Brielle's POV)

I woke up in a medical office tired and disoriented. "I see you're awake. You put up quite a struggle, "chuckled Kabuto. "Shut the hell up! What am I doing here? I thought Orochimaru wanted to talk to me first?"I shouted. "Now, Now. There is no reason to shout," Kabuto said. "Lord Orochimaru does want to talk to you but he wants me to give you a medical exam first." "Well hurry up! So, I can talk to Orochimaru so he can hurry up and do his pathetic experiment!" I yelled, I did not care about the experiment anymore I just wanted it to be over with already. "Very well," said Kabuto. Kabuto then gave me a thorough examination. I was a little freaked out when he checked "down there" as well but it was over with quickly. "You are a very healthy twelve year old indeed. Now I have to ask you a very important question. Have you started menstruating?" "Wha-what!" I said taken back. I was blushing like mad. "Why do you need to know that?" I asked. "Oh no reason. It's just for medical information," Kabuto said. He was wearing that smirk I didn't like. He knew something that I didn't. Knowing it wasn't worth arguing with, I took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I did start menstruating." "Ok then, you may go see Lord Orochimaru now. Follow me." Kabuto led me through the dark halls of the hideout. Until finally we reached it. The snake's lair. Kabuto tapped on the door. "Pleasssssssssse come in," a raspy, old voice that I knew too well hissed. We entered his dim-lilted lair. There he was. The snake himself. Staring at me with his evil eyes. "Ah Ms. Tanaka," Orochimaru said. "I haven't seen you since you were little. You are still a beauty my dear." "Get to the point you old bastard!" I said with disgust. I've been building my anger for him and Kabuto for four years I had to release it. Kabuto glared, "That is no way to Lord Orochimaru, girl." "Now, now Kabuto," Orochimaru said. "She has every right to be angry with me. I left her alone for four years, but now my dear you can have the love you always wanted with my new experiment." "What is your new experiment exactly?" I asked annoyed. "Well my dear Brielle, that new experiment is to impregnate you with my child." He said with a devious glint in his eye.

CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry if I'm not updating fast enough. I have two weeks of school left and I'm only a seventh grader. Next chapter should be up soon though. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

(Brielle's POV)

My eyes bulged out of my head. "Are you fucking serious?" I ask I was so shocked I could barely get the words right. Orochimaru chuckled and Kabuto smirked. "Oh my dear Brielle, I'm always serious when it comes to my experiments. But don't worry if you be good I'll make every bit of it pleasurable," Orochimaru said licking his lips in a malicious way. I backed up from Kabuto and Orochimaru. This was a living nightmare. "No," I said weakly, starting to lose my bravery. "I don't want this. You can't make me do this." "Oh but I can," he hissed."And you will. Kabuto lock the door please." "Yes my lord."As Kabuto locked the door, Orochimaru got up from his seat and advanced toward me. He grabbed me by my arms and whispered; "Now it's your choice. Do you want it painful or the most pleasurable experience of your life?" No, I thought. I cannot let this happen I have to be brave. I cannot let him know I am afraid. I gathered every strength in my body and yelled at him," Neither. Because you cannot make me do this. I will not be impregnated with your demon spawn! I'd rather you throw me in a cage with a monster than make me go through this hell!" Orochimaru looked pissed. He was about ready to beat the shit out of me when he relaxed and smirked. "So be it. You will not be my test subject. I can wait. However, you shall be thrown into a cell with a monster. This monster may act nice at first but once you see his true colors he will frighten you. No one can hide from his rages. He will kill you. Kabuto will take you to his cell. Where you will live for eternity or at least until he kills you." I stiffened in fear for I knew whom he was talking about. Juugo. The supposed monster. The bipolar one. The topic of gossip around the prisoners. I was super afraid but I knew that Juugo was a less bad fate then having Orochimaru's kid. Therefore, I willing let Kabuto lead me to my less dark fate. "Why didn't you just have Orochimaru's kid?" Kabuto questioned as we walked. "You could've had everything you ever wanted. Now you are going to end up dead just because you are trying hard not to be his little slut." "Shut up you bastard. That is not why I refused," I said annoyed. Kabuto sighed and said, "Well you're lucky I take pity on you so I'll give you some tips about Juugo. Never do anything to purposely upset him, always be nice and polite, no more fowl language, and lastly whenever he does have a rage, keep a safe distance until he calms down." I was shocked that Kabuto actually told me how to survive while I was with Juugo. "Wow, thank you," I said. Soon our footsteps came to a halt near a huge door. Kabuto got out his keys and unlocked the huge door. We both walked into the dark room. '"Who's there?" a deep voice boomed. "You have a roommate," Kabuto said with a smile. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Kabuto then left us alone together. My body was struck with fear when my eyes met those of the beast himself.

There is rape in the chapter after the next one so watch out. P.S. I just got on summer vacation so I have more time for writing! If you have any requests P.M. me! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

(Juugo's POV)

Man? Woman? Man and Man? Woman and Woman? Woman and Man? Whoever it was, someone was coming. I listened anxiously as the footprints cam nearer and nearer. Finally, my door opened. "Who's there?" I asked. They came closer. It was Kabuto. Behind him was a girl who had to be at least six or seven years younger than me. Whoever she was, she was beautiful. She was at least 5'0 with long wavy brown curls and creamed color skin. Her eyes were a common brown but somehow it looked amazing on her. She wore a very simple short, white dress. "You have a roommate," Kabuto said with a smile. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Kabuto then left us alone together. The girl looked at me terrified. Apparently, she must have been here long enough to know about me. Why did Orochimaru and Kabuto put this girl in here? They know I'm unstable. I could kill her at any moment. After several long moments of analyzing her and the situation, I decided to make conversation with her. "Well hello there. My name is Juugo what's yours?" The girl look startled that I actually was speaking in a nice tone. She stood in wonder. Then she finally said in a gentle voice, "My name is Brielle." "That's a pretty name. Why did they put you with me?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound rude. Brielle looked somewhat embarrassed, but then she spoke up, "Well, you see, Orochimaru took me in four years ago when I was eight, I was an orphan then. He promised me that I would never be alone, but he lied. I've lived in a cell for four years in isolation. Finally, out of nowhere, Kabuto took me out saying that Orochimaru wanted to use me as a test subject. He then took me to Orochimaru. Turns out that the experiment was for him to impregnate me with his child. I refused and fought. So, as punishment, they put me in here." I was shocked and disgusted. How dare that bastard try to put her through such a thing! I was starting to get angry but I was trying hard not to be. Once I was angry, there was no stop to me. I was an animal. I took a few deep breaths until I was better again. "That's awful. I'm so sorry.""It's okay," Brielle said. She was starting to warm up to me. A few hours of getting to know each other passed until it was time to sleep. I laid on one side of the bed while she laid down next to me. "Hey Juugo," she said in a sleepy tone. "Yeah?" I asked. "I'm going to be honest. I was afraid of you when I entered the room, but now I see that you're not that bad. You are actually really nice." I was bewildered. No one ever said that to me. I was about to reply but Brielle was already asleep. I smiled as I started drifting off into a dream world of my own.

(No one's POV, third person)

Juugo and Brielle got along quite well for a few weeks. Juugo always tried his best to not have his bipolar episodes and so far, he has been successful. However, there is always calm before the storm.

Next chapter will contain rape. You can easily predict what's going to happen. PM me please for suggestions. Domo arigoto.


	5. Chapter 5

(No one's POV/ third person)

It has been a few weeks since Brielle met Juugo and so far, they were best friends. Although Juugo did have some trouble with his anger, he reminded himself of Brielle and he was able to control it. He did not have any more of his episodes. Until one tragic evening.

(Brielle's POV) I laid on the bed in a bored state. There was nothing to do in this cell! I wish Juugo didn't have to leave to go for experiments. It wasn't something suspicious. Kabuto and Orochimaru always experiments on him, but something about today seems strange or off. I could tell something bad was going to happen today, but I don't know what. 'Juugo, please be all right', I thought to myself. Just then, I heard footsteps, the weird feeling in me was getting stronger, but I decided to ignore it. I sat up on the bed as the door opened. It revealed Juugo. My gut feeling was right. Something was off about him. "Brielle," he said in evil tone. "Come closer to me." He was looking me straight in the eyes with a look of anger. I realized what was off about him. Juugo was going through one of his rages! Although my body was calm, my mind began panicking. 'Fuck what do I do?' I asked myself mentally. Juugo continued to stare at me. His eyes spreading fear throughout my body. "Brielle don't be shy come here," he said with a smirk playing on his lips. "Please don't kill me Juugo. This isn't you. Please," I begged although I knew nothing would save me now. "Kill you? Now why would I destroy a creature as beautiful as you?" He asked as he climbed on top of me. Before I could register what was happening, his lips crashed into mine. He then began to make out with me for what it seemed like eternity. Ours tongues clashing together. Finally, he stopped leaving us gasping for air. Juugo then started to suck on my neck, I moaned as he found my weak spot, giving Juugo a smile of satisfaction. I realized then that I was crying. I didn't want this to happen at all. "Stop. Please!" I cried as he began ripping off both our clothes. Unfortunately, he didn't stop. We were now completely naked. I screamed as Juugo latched himself onto my breast. He began suckling on it, then as soon as it was hard, he moved onto the next one repeated the same thing. I bit my lip trying hard not to moan. "I don't want this," I sobbed as he moved downward to my vagina. He then started fingering me. I moaned in pleasure. He chuckled darkly. "Well apparently you do want this," he growled. He then took out his fingers, which were soaked with my juices, and brought them to his mouth to taste. "Brielle you taste so good," he moaned. He then placed his erect penis near my entrance. I didn't realize how huge it was until now. It had to be at least eight inches long. I knew it was going to hurt a lot. "Please don't," I whimpered, I realizing I was begging a lot. "It's a little too late for that my love," He said darkly. "Look at what you've done to me," He said pointing to his member. And just like that he ripped through my hymen. I screamed. It hurt so bad! Blood was pouring out of my pussy as Juugo kept thrusting faster and faster, moaning. "Brielle you are so tight!" he exclaimed in pure ecstasy. Tears were pouring down my face. After a few more rough thrusts, I couldn't take it anymore my walls tightened and I released. "Juugo!" I cried out. After I came, Juugo followed in suit dumping his seed inside of me. "That's not all my dear," he said as he started preparing for round two. I was in so much pain and I was so tired, that everything became fuzzy, and just like that I passed out.

Sorry that was bad. My first time writing something sexual. So give me a break. More chapters soon so keep reading. Domo Arigoto.


	6. Chapter 6

(Brielle's POV)

I woke up weak, tired, and confused. I wanted to get up but my body refused and every time I moved something pain would shoot up in my body. 'What happened?' I asked myself. I tried to open my eyes but my vision was hazy. Finally, I was able to focus my eyes and sit up in the bed and looked at the clock on the table, which read 5:30 am. I heard a faint murmuring and I could not figure out where it was coming from. My eyes searched in the darkness until it landed on a figure on the corner of the bed. "Juugo…?'"I questioned. At that exact moment, I felt something wet and sticky all over the sheets and myself. I looked under the covers and found blood and semen all over my bare body and the sheets. All of a sudden, the memories came flooding back to me.

After a few moments of comprehending the events that took place last night, I was able to push away my thoughts and get the courage to go confront Juugo. "Juugo?" I asked as a crawled over to the hysterical man. He looked up at me with his eyes wide with fear. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," He said, his words rushing out. I was shocked, I have never seen him this way before. "Juugo, its okay it was an accident. It was not your fault," I said, trying to comfort him. "I'm okay." "It's not okay! Look at you Brielle!" He exclaimed, pointing to my blood and semen stained nude body. "I hurt you! I took away your innocence. I am a monster, a beast, and a psychotic freak!" He covered his eyes and started sobbing. I do admit Juugo did frighten me last night but I could never hate him. Juugo is the only real friend I have in this lonely world, he is like a brother, a cousin, a best friend, and at times I wish he could be a little more. He is beautiful on the inside even though he is categorized as a monster. 'The beauty behind the beast,' I thought. Therefore, I can never really hate him and definitely not as much as I hate Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"Juugo, listen to me. It is not your fault you act the way you do or when you have your rages. You are not a monster. You are my best friend. You treated me kindly, which was all I wanted to be treated. I admit, you did hurt me last night, but I know it was a mistake and I forgive you. I love you." As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I leaned over to Juugo and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed in response at my words in actions and then relaxed and gave me a soft smile.

"So are we okay," I asked. Juugo frowned a little but said," Yes we are okay. Should we clean this mess up?" I glanced at the clock. It read 5:30. Kabuto would not be making his rounds until 8:00. "I think we can wait a while," I said, as I laid my head down on Juugo's lap. He started stroking my hair as I thought to myself what other events are in store for us.

Cliffhanger

Oh my gosh you guys! I have not written in a long time. If you want to know why look at my post in the reviews for this story. I am very sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I actually was supposed to write a report on my favorite play/movie, The Phantom of the Opera, but found this as a good opportunity to work on this fanfic. Things are going to heat up with Brielle and Juugo, a certain Uchiha is going to be introduced soon, trouble with Kabuto and Orochimaru, and a surprise is in store for Brielle and Juugo (try to guess what it is) This story is following only some of the Naruto timeline. I changed up some things though so just in case you were wondering. Anyways thanks for all the support! Please review it would mean the world to me. I love you guys. Until next time, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Brielle`s pov:

Me and Juugo were just finished cleaning the whole mess of what happened last night when we heard footsteps and a key unlocking the door. We already knew who it was. Kabuto. But what could he possibly want. Juugo, sensing my worry squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile as the dorky looking servant walked into the room. "Ah nice to see you two are getting along quite well," he said, as his eyes scanned the room. He smirked as his eyes locked onto the pile of soiled sheets in the corner from the night before. 'crap!' I thought. Me and Juugo totally forgot about those. Kabuto chuckled, obviously seeing the semen and blood splattered on the sheets. "Oh no, what happened. Did you two have a falling out last night? Lord Orochimaru would be delighted to hear about this." "You son of a_-" I was cut off by Juugo putting a hand in front of my face signalling me to calm down. "Enough. Why did you come here?" His voice like velvet. "Oh thanks for reminding me," said Kabuto, adjusting his glasses. "You have been summoned by Lord Orochimaru." Are you kidding me?

Despite my annoyance, we followed Kabuto to Orochimaru's lair. He knocked on the door. "Come in," called the snake himself. We entered the dim lifted room which showed Orochimaru and some teenage boy around my age with dark hair resembling a duck butt and dark eyes. In my opinion, he was really good looking. I've never seen him before but, I knew he had probably been here for only a short time now. His face was emotionless but he his eyes were full of conflicting emotions and they were boring right into mine. I looked away quickly. "kukukuku. I see you two are doing quite well'. I would like you two to meet someone," said Orochimaru, gesturing to the teen sitting next to him. "This is Sasuke Uchiha. He's been here for three weeks but you guys never met due to being locked is my student and is the very best of shinobi in the sound." "Hn,"was all Sasuke had to say. Me and Juugo greeted him with hello's. "So let's talk business," said Orochimaru. " Wait, my Lord. There is something I must inform you about." interjected Kabuto. I glared knowing damn well what he was going to say. "Say what you must, Kabuto." Kabuto smirked," Well, when I went to go get these two. I found out that Juugo went into one of his rages which resulted in Brielle being raped." This caused Orochimaru to grin, Sasuke to raise an eyebrow, me to grimace, and Juugo to cringe. Poor Juugo, no matter how many times I say it wasn't his fault he says okay but he still takes it hard on himself. "My, it seems that little Brielle isn't so innocent after all now. This is perfect timing. This will make my new plan workout even better," chimed Orochimaru. Great, what could he possibly want now. "What exactly is your plan?" questioned Juugo. Orochimaru smirked, "Well since Brielle refused my last offer, I came up with a new solution. I figured you two have a thing for each other, so I decided to give you an offer. If you and Juugo agree to have a baby, I will let you raise the child for twelve years then hand it to me so I can train it to become a strong ninja to take my place if I should fall." I was horrified. There was no way I would let this Michael Jackson looking mother fucker take my kid (A/N: lol sorry I just wanted to put that'.) "And if I refuse?" I asked. Orochimaru sighed, "Then I'll take you by force, make Juugo watch, and in nine months, I'll take the baby and kill both of you."

I was shocked, angered, scared, appalled, and so many other emotions. I glanced over at Juugo, who was by the look on his face, feeling the same way. "You can't do that," I finally said, although it was barely audible. "Oh but I can. So which should it be?" questioned Orochimaru. "Neither," I said without hesitation. Orochimaru frowned, "I guess I must choose for you then."

No one's POV: And with that Orochimaru grabbed Brielle and pulled her into a rough kiss. "Don't you dare touch her!" Juugo shouted with rage. "Hold him down Kabuto," Orochimaru said without emotion as he continued to assault the young girl. "As you wish, my Lord," he said as he jumped on Juugo to hold him down. At the same time, Orochimaru's hands began to explore the girl despite her pleads and Juugo's desperately struggled to get out of Kabuto's arms to save his beloved.

Admist the mayhem, Sasuke stood and analyzed the situation but decided to jump in when he saw Orochimaru beginning to take off Brielle's clothes. "Enough!" He shouted making everyone halt in surprise. "I would like for you to at least give them a chance to discuss this before you start your heinous acts," he scorned as he looked at the truely sick sight before him. Orochimaru smirked and said, " Fine then. Kabuto take these two to their room so they can make a decision. However if you two don't make a decision by tomorrow morning I will execute both of you. Do I make myself clear." Brielle and Juugo both nodded in unison. " may take them to their room Kabuto." "Yes, my Lord. C'mon'." Kabuto said roughly as he pushed them out the door but not without Brielle catching a last glance at Orochimaru's evil eyes and Sasuke's sharringon eyes It was a silent walk back to the room for the three. Nobody talked, not even Brielle who had a huge pottymouth. Finally, for what it seemed like an eternity, they reached the room. Kabuto opened the door and led them inside before walking out and closing the door behind him. Juugo and Brielle stayed in an awkward silence until it was broken by Brielle's sobs. "Bri, don't cry we'll make it through this." "Its not only that," cried Brielle. "If I'd only let Orochimaru have me in the first place then you wouldn't have to put your life on the line." "Brielle don't worry about me. I deserve to die after what I did to you." Brielle sighed, "It wasn't your fault, I already told you. Besides I would die if you died because..." "Because of what?" Asked Juugo curious of what the girl had to say. Brielle exhaled," Because I love you. I know I said that this morning but I really want you to know that I mean every single word of it. I want to spend my whole entire life with you it's just that I really don't want Orochimaru and his bitch to get away with stealing our happiness." Juugo smiled and said,"You know you shouldn't talk that way and I want to spend my life with you too Brielle I realized that when I saw Orochimaru violate you. It just made me so mad to see someone so vile hurt the one I love." And with that Juugo grabbed Brielle's face and pulled her into a kiss. Together they made out with such passion until they decided to pull apart to catch their breath.

As they were recovering from the kiss, Brielle finally asked the question,"So what are we going to do about Orochimaru?" Juugo frowned and replied,"I don't know. You are only 12 and too young to have a child. In fact I'd rather die than to see you go through such pain at a young age." "I'd rather die too than to see my child being taken away by a monster." "Well if we don't take the deal at least we die together," suggested Juugo as he took his young lover's hand. Brielle smiled backed at him. As they were discussing whether they should take the deal or not there was a sudden knock on the door and shadowy figure entered there room.

As the figure came closer it was recognized as Sasuke Uchiha. Confused as to why he was there Juugo asked,"Um I don't mean to be rude but what do you want we are kinda trying to decide what to do about Orochimaru." "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I have a little deal of my own for you two," said the Uchiha as he started to go into detail about his plan.

The next morning, Juugo and Brielle went to Orochimaru's lair, confident about their decision because they knew Sasuke got them covered. As they entered the room they saw once again, Orochimaru on his stupid throne, Kabuto to his right, and Sasuke to his left, looking smug. "So," Orochimaru hissed. "Have you two decided?" Juugo gave Brielle an encouraging smile and she spoke up and said,"Yes. We decided to take your deal. I shall have Juugo's child and we will give you him or her when he or she turns 12'."

Cliffhanger...

A/N: Sorry if I made spelling errors I'm doing this from my kindle. I know, I'm neglecting this story for stories I make on a site called wattpad, if you are interested message me I have a one direction fanfiction for my friend, poems, naruto one shots, and a novel. Anyway, what did Sasuke say to Brielle and Juugo? All will be revealed next chapter. Thank you!


End file.
